Vengence
by slack2011
Summary: um..not too good with these...first fic...about clare wanting revenge on Fitz
1. Chapter 1

Eli's POV

"Ouch!" I said as Clare touched my busted lip again while we were walking through the park.

"Well maybe you should have taken my advice and just ignored Fitz!" She said in an annoyed tone. She was so cute when annoyed. If only she had the same feelings for me as I do for her. She was so beautiful with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Clare's POV

"Now what fun would that be!" HE said with his signature smirk. He looked so cute. I loved that smirk. Every day I grow more and more fond of that annoying smirk and him.

"Violence shouldn't be the answer to all your problems!"

"Claire this guy deserves to be taken down a notch. He can't just keep bullying people forever."

"So . . . how does this make you any better than Fitz himself, huh?"

He looked a little upset being compared to Fitz. "Clare . . . you just don't understand . . ."

"Your right Eli, I _don't_ understand. I _don't_ understand why violence is your answer to the whole Fitz problem!" She sighed. "_If _you have to do something, can't you at least try and devise a plan that won't involve physical violence?"

Eli's POV

She looked so hot while fighting me on this. "Fine, I won't use violence, okay!" Little did she know I didn't really mean it. Fitz was going down. I hated lying to Clare, but I couldn't let him continue harassing Adam and me.

She seemed content with my giving into her pleas, but she still seemed a bit skeptical. I sighed, "Claire, I promise I'll this war with Fitz! Okay?" I said it softly and gave her the best look of trust me I could give.

She sighed. "Fine . . . I believe you!" She looked behind me and turned white as a ghost.

I turned around as I heard "Hello, Freak! Hi, Clare!" Fitz waltzed up to us and looked at Clare and winked at her. Clare looked like she was going to be sick. I just smirked and said "Fitz, go away. Your stupidity could be contagious and I don't want to catch it!" Fitz glared at me and then glanced at Clare, got an odd expression on his face when he look at me and look at Clare once more.

Fitz's POV

God, that Clare Edwards was hot! What she was doing with this freak I would never understand. But I suddenly knew how to piss the freak off . . . I walked up to Clare, grabbed her so quickly no one knew what was happening till I was already kissing her. She tried to pull away but was unable to. I was stronger. I just smiled into the kiss.

Clare's POV

What the . . . GROSS! I couldn't push him away he was too strong and I couldn't breathe. I saw Eli in my peripheral vision and I'd never seen him look so angry.

Eli's POV

Fitz just went too far! Kissing Clare like that . . . I haven't even kissed her, let alone tell her how I feel about her. I saw her struggling and glancing at me the best she could and he was too strong for her to get away. I did what I believed was necessary: I tackled Fitz and started pounding into him. He was able to turn the cards around though and punch me and kicked me in the stomach. I heard Clare shouting for us to stop and heard a gasp . . .

Clare's POV

This was insane. I was angry at Fitz for kissing me and now there was this stupid fight. If Eli ended up hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. When I saw Fitz stand up and kick Eli in the stomach something snapped: my emotions were flooding out. My parents' fighting, pent up feelings for Eli, this war with Fitz and Eli- it was just beginning to make me go insane. I stood up yelled stop and tackled Fitz and then he punched my right in the mouth. I gasped and tasted blood. Fitz saw what he did, stood up,muttered a sorry and just walked away. I crawled to Eli to see if he was okay.

Eli's POV

I looked into her eyes and saw fear and worry in them . . . and I think a lot of anger, like pure anger. "I'm fine, I swear!" I looked at her busted lip and got angry. "I can't believe he hit you. Are _you_ okay?"

She touched her lip and I just saw pure anger and hatred in her eyes when she saw the blood left on her hand. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But what about you! She touched my eyebrow and more blood showed up on her fingers.

"I'll be fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I've had worse." It was true but the look on her face was so upsetting.

"I'm sorry, Eli, this is all my fault. I just . . . I have to go. I'll text you later."

I just sat there dazed. The park seemed so lonely after she left.

Clare's POV 

I am so pissed. That asshole busted open my lip. I was sick of getting pushed around. At home both my mom and dad were yelling at each other or yelling at me. I was done. I had said I wanted the Fitz war over, but there was a new war on the horizon: not the one between Fitz and Eli. No, this one was between Fitz . . . and me! I already knew where to start. It would be hard to do it with Eli though. I cared so much for him and I knew he cared somewhat for me, even just as a friend. He'd never let me do this. I didn't want to be stopped though and I definitely didn't want Eli hurt anymore because of me than he already as bee hurt. I wanted to take my frustrations out on someone. That someone just so happens to be Fitzy boy. Kissing me, hurting Eli and Adam, punching me . . . he's a menace who needs to be stopped. This wasn't like the Clare everyone knows. No, there was a new Clare in the making here. A vengeful Clare.

**ya. i wasn't gonna post this i was writing this during some of my more boring classes and my friend ali talked me into putting it on here. i love EClare. just saying please review so i know what you think...:D tis my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so as promised here is the next chapter before midnight Saturday…ha…lol…I super bored and its Friday and honestly I don't wanna talk to my friends so….i thought Id be all here it its…ya…lol**

**Again…like I said…it will be like my first chapter cuz it has POVs changed a few times I plan on changing it to mostly a general POV and every so often the characters POV in chapter 3…cuz this is too long so im making the other half of what I was writing into another chapter which will hopefully be put up tonight**

**Oh…and I in no way shape or form do I own degrassi…though itd be epic if I did**

Eli's POV

Something was up with Claire. She hasn't texted me back yet even after the 12th text I sent her. I was beginning to get extremely worried when I heard my phone go off. Finally!

_Eli, I'm sorry!_

I was confused. Why is she sorry? Realization hit me…she blamed herself for what happened with Fitz today. It was my fault, she told me to ignore him and I just couldn't. He just makes me so angry with the way he treats people.

_Claire, today was not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I'm not hurt…but how's your lip?_

After 6 minutes I was going insane again.

_Blue Eyes!_

After another agonizing 2 minutes, she finally responded.

_Eli, I'm sorry but…I don't think we should talk for a while. It was kind my fault. I'm not stupid. I'd seen the way Fitz looked at me sometimes and knew somewhere in the back of my mind that he liked me in some way. I didn't think he would seriously try anything. I should have known better considering who the person is. I just need a little space right now. See you in English. I'm really sorry…Goodbye, Eli!_

After I finished the 3 text messages that message took I could only stare at my phone in disbelief. How can she expect me to just let her leave my life like that. She was so important to me…I was about to write her back when she must have known what I was going to do because I got another text from her.

_And, Eli, please do not fight me on this. I can't take anymore arguing right now. I need time to clear my head and deal with my life problems right now. Again, I am really sorry. Hopefully it will all be over soon._

After I was done reading those two texts I felt like someone had just punched me in the chest. I knew I should just go with it, but if it lasts more than a week or I see something terribly wrong, I decided that I would go against her wishes. Hopefully it will be over soon.

_Fine! I will be here whenever you need me!_

My chest hurt so bad as I felt a tear go down my face.

_Okay, thank you for understanding._

I sighed. It was right then that I realized I did not only like Clare, I loved Clare.

Clare's POV

Ugh! It hurt to do that to Eli. I cared so much for him. I knew I loved him and knew he was incapable of ever loving me back, but it still hurt. But in order to get Fitz knocked down a step, I needed to make sure that Eli, whom I knew would be completely against any idea that involved me placing myself in danger, did not ruin my plan. My plan was simple: Make Fitz fall for me, _hard_, and then break his heart completely. I didn't plan on having sex with him. I would kiss him, and only let it get that far, but far enough that he breaks. Teach him what it's like to be hurt and bullied and ridiculed. If I had to I would do some things out of my comfort zone, but not too far I hoped. I knew I could lose Eli forever in doing this, and I really hoped it would not go that far. I would tell him in due time. But I really don't want to risk Eli's safety. It was time Fitz paid with hopefully no violence, only insult.

Fitz's POV

I can't believe I hit her. And I do really like her. I mean she's hot and everything I'm not. She's pure and…her eyes….DAMMIT! I went to the ravine after the fight and just drank my sorrows away. That's when I decided: I want Clare, no matter what. If I made her mine, then I have the girl of my dreams and the satisfaction of tearing that emo freak apart. HA!

**OK….so did ya hate it? Honestly? I know its not that good…ugh….but….its taking my mind of things. Review! You'll make me uber happy! :P and if ya wanna give ideas that's cool too **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the amazing show called Degrassi in no way shape or form tho I would if I could.**

Claire's POV

"Hi, Fitz!" he looked confused yet pleased that I was talking to him. I just give him a smile.

"Why, hello there. I was just about to come find you. I figured you would be with that emo freak. I did not think you'd be the one to come find me…wait, what do you want?" It took everything I had to keep smiling and not hit him and defend Eli. But of course, I was a driven girl.

I just kept smiling. "Not much! Just wondering if you wanted to go to The Dot…with me…after school." I smiled wider and kept myself from gagging…barely. He looked so confused. His little brain couldn't process what was going on. "If you don't want to, that's cool. I just thought that we needed to talk…"I faltered my smile a little to get him to think I was a little nervous.

"Talk? About what?"

"Your mixed signals of course. You finally kiss me after I waited for you to do for a while and I know you wanted to, too…and then you punched me in the face." I point at my busted lip for clarification.

"Yeah…about that punch…"

"Hey, this talk is for when we go to The Dot. But if anyone asks, I'm tutoring you till further notice. I do not want to cause drama with my friends at this moment." I smiled wide winked and turned and saw Eli staring at me in disbelief. The anger and confusion and hurt in his gorgeous green eyes….pained me to see so badly….especially knowing it was my fault. It pretty much killed me. He started to walk towards me but I just turned around and went to class as fast as I could….luckily my class was only 10 feet away. But, still, Eli was faster than me and grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

Eli's POV

"What the hell was that!" I could not believe what I just saw. She was talking to Fitz, and seemed to be flirting with that ass.

"Nothing. I just agreed to tutor him."

"You….Did you forget what happened yesterday!" What was wrong with her?

She glared at me. "Did you!"

I was taken back. She might as well of just punched me right then and there. I was really hoping she'd be find by now and apologize for the texts saying they were a result of a bad mood.

She sighed. "Look, Eli, I need to straighten things out. Helping Fitz is my way of trying to better myself. I can't talk to you guys until I know I can handle things again. Please, just stay out of it. We can't be friends right now."

Clare's POV

He looked so hurt. I was about to tell him everything. I didn't like lying, especially to Eli. But then I saw Fitz round the corner and knew I couldn't do that just yet. "I'm sorry Eli!" I love you! I wish I could have said that last part to him…I will…after this is all over…when I need to get him back. With Eli around, I wouldn't be able to gain Fitz's trust. And trust was a vital part of the plan. I pulled my arms free of his grasp and walked away, with a tear sliding down my face.

Fitz's POV

What the hell happened today? _Clare_ wanted to hang out with _me_. I thought she was into the freak, Eli. Maybe her and Eli had a plan to pull a stunt and embarrass me at The Dot…hmmm….got to be cautious. I turned the corner and heard Clare.

"…We can't be friends right now. I'm sorry Eli." And she walked away from him and just left him standing there. He looked like he was going to cry. HAH! Guess I have nothing to worry about. I'll be seeing Clare at The Dot after school.

**Ok so its super short…I know…it was kind of a filler…I need ideas for The Dot thing…and more…feel free to help if ya choose to. Yay for pooring rain woo gonna go play in da rain now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here goes im not too sure of this one…im going to try this general POV thing as I said but I don't know how it will turn out tell me so I know what to do with the next chapter: a vote of general POV or the character POV just not switching around so much**

**I do not own degrassi. Comprendre?**

At The Dot with General POV

Clare was already at The Dot when Fitz arrived drinking a coffee. She looked impatient but when she saw Fitz she brightened up and smiled. Fitz just smiled back thinking about how pretty she was. His plan to take Clare for his own was working and he knew the bonus of destroying Eli in the process would happen soon. Clare was thinking about how she had Fitz right where she wanted him: thinking that she wanted him.

"There you are! I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Oh, well I had to stop and get…." He thought about the smokes he just got and decided she wouldn't approve and improvised. "I had to stop and go back to the school to grab a book from my locker. Couldn't let your little excuse to hang with me fall through if one of your little friends-like Eli- came in and saw us."

She gave him a stern look. "Eli and I are no longer on speaking terms thank you very much."

His eyes brightened. Yes, he had heard, but he liked hearing her say it again to his face. "Oh, really? Mind if I ask what happened?"

She looked at him and batted her eyes for effect. "I knew he wouldn't let me see you if we were friends and I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me if we were friends. And I really wanted to talk to you…" She blushed and looked away. It was hard to make herself blush. She had to think of Eli's smirk and him calling her Blue Eyes.

Fitz sat there in shock for a moment before smiling. "Oh, really? I figured you would hate me for forcing myself on you and then punching you…" She looked down and back up at him.

"I know you only did it to make Eli mad, which is kind of sad because I wish you would of done it for another reason." He raised his eyebrows at this comment. "But I also know you did not mean to hit me. You were just in the heat of the moment and thought I was some guy coming to help Eli. How were you supposed to know that I would get in the middle of violence to stop you."

"So…should I take this as a you like me…or what?"

She smiled sweetly trying not to gag. "Yes Fitz, yes I do."

He took her hand and said "I really like you too Clare."

She giggled and then paled when she heard the bell to The Dot ring. Fitz turned to see Eli.

Eli had decided that he needed to find out what was up with Clare. He wasn't going to wait a week for her to get over it. He could see something was wrong with her mentally. She was going to The Dot with the guy who busted her lip. No way would he ask for tutoring. She may believe that, but Eli sure as hell didn't. Eli walked into the Dot to hear Clare giggling and see her holding hands with the Neanderthal.

He marched over to them. "Clare! What the hell is wrong with?"

She just glared at him. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I was having a nice chat with Fitz here and you just had to come and interrupt it!"

Eli could only stand there in disbelief. It killed Clare to see the hurt in his eyed when she said that. Before he could reply, Clare stood up, still holding Fitz's hand and dragged him with her out of The Dot. On the way out Fitz told Clare he forgot something and she waited outside impatiently. Fitz walked up to Eli. "OK, Goldsworthy, this is how it's gonna be. You are gonna stay away from _my_ Clare. She'll be all mine soon. She already told me she likes me so stay the fuck away from her." Fitz smirked at the look of disbelief in Eli's face and hurriedly walked back to Clare who was tapping her foot now. When she saw him she exclaimed "FINALLY!" And he put her arm around her shoulders and they walked away from The Dot.

Eli stood there in shock for minute. _What the hell…? Did Clare seriously say that to him? I thought she liked me!_ Eli was severely confused and worried for Clare.

After The Dot incident, Clare was upset that she had to treat Eli like that, it hurt just as much as it hurt him. She wanted to cry but knew that could possibly ruin her plan. Hey, when someone as stubborn as Clare sets her mind on something, it's nearly impossible for her to lose that determination to finish it.

"Hey I need to get home so I don't get grounded. See you around?" She smiled though it made her heart ache thinking she'd said the same thing to Eli when they had first met.

Fitz smiled and felt triumph when an idea hit him. "Hey! How about I pick you up around 10 and you can come to a party at the Ravine with my friends and me? Please?" He gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster.

She giggled. "Sure! I'll have to sneak out but text me when you show up and I'll climb out my window. But, on one condition!" she gave him a knowing smile.

He looked so confused. "What?"

"It has to be a date!" She smiled and looked at him shyly.

He smiled wide. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I just need your number now."

She smiled and inside felt triumph. She gave him her number and went inside. This was easier than she thought.

**Haha. Sorry the next chapter will be up soon I already know somewhat what im going to do just gotta read some biology chapters midterms are coming up and I have a huge test on tues. how lame is it that at my high school we have midterms every quarter? I mean seriously lol hoped you enjoyed this hopefully I'll have the next chapter up later tonight**

**Review please! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own degrassi!

General POV

Clare sat in her room feeling terrible. She felt horrible for hurting her best friend. Sure, Alli would always be a good friend, but she had kind of gone to the dark side talking to Jenna and being best friends with her. Eli though….whenever she needed him, he was there. He had been her rock. When she saw the crushed look in his eyes at The Dot, it hurt her just as bad. "UGH!" She looked at the time. 10 minutes till 10…Fitz would be there soon. She groaned She couldn't wait till her plan was done and she had Eli, her confidant, back…hopefully.

_Bzz…Bzz…Bzz…_

_Hey! It's Fitz! Im right outside ur house._

She replied quickly wanting the night to be over with already.

_Okay. Be out there in a minute!_

Her parents had left an hour ago after a heated argument over who knows what. She could have used the front door, but if she was sneaking out she might as well do it right. She went out the window and when she managed to land safely on the ground, she saw Fitz fidgeting outside her house. She smirked….which made her think of Eli…_Come Clare! Get ahold of yourself! I just need to get this over with so I can have Eli back in my life._

"Why, hello there!"

"Hey!" He smiled. He was so excited. He couldn't believe Clare had actually accepted his invitation to the part at the Ravine. "Ready to go have some fun!"

_NO!_ "Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!" She laughed and he just smiled at her like the dumbass he is. He had no idea Clare was playing him and he thought she was putty in his hands. When he turned around, Clare grimaced as she thought about the night ahead of her, but she put her happy face back on so as to not alert Fitz to what was going on in her head.

Eli was home still in a confused, hurt daze. He needed to take a walk. A long one that had no distractions, no phone and no one, to clear his head so he could figure out what was up with Clare.

When they got to the Ravine, Fitz immediately started drinking like he usually did. When she was handed a can she stared at it in though. _Well, I knew I'd have to do some things that could get me in trouble. It's not like I'm smoking anything. I need to get him to trust me._ She opened the unopened can and started to chug coughing at the bitter taste in her mouth.

As Fitz watched he laughed. "That's why you start off slow." He widened his eyes as she smiled at him and drank 2 more in 3 minutes. After another 3 bears she was wasted.

"Whoa! I think you need to calm down a bit before you make yourself sick!" He teased with a little concern in his voice. He knew this was her first time drinking. St. Clare was not the type to drink all the time.

She felt a great numbness and couldn't remember why she was so sad earlier. She looked at Fitz and accidentally said aloud "I'm gonna break you!" But it sounded more like "I'mpunnashakemeh!"

Fitz laughed. "You're slurring. I have no idea what you're saying to me." _Might as well take advantage of this time. I won't have sex with her. Not yet. I like this chick and I can't mess it up with that._ Fitz walked up to her and started kissing her. She stood there in shock and was about to shove him away when she remember: _this is what I wanted to happen. I need him to like me like this._

She kissed him back when thoughts of Eli came back into her mind and she remembered why she had been sad earlier. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

She put all her concentration into talking. "I got to gooooo…I don't want to get caught or I won't be able to see you for a while. I'm taking one to go." She grabbed another bear, kissed Fitz one more time and winked at him on her way out of the ravine.

She stumbled to the park and tried to call Eli. She wasn't being rational and she wanted to hear his voice. She wanted him to help her find her house because she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Everything was so jumbled and it all kept spinning. After the second time he didn't answer she came to the conclusion he didn't care any more. She tripped over a branch and started giggling as she hit the ground. Nausea hit her and she vomited and then decided she was sleepy before realizing she forgot her jacket and it was chilly. It was early September and things were getting cold outside. She didn't mind though. _I'm so comfy and sleepy. Mmm…I think I'll just sleep here for right now… _

**Omg…please tell me what you think I already have part of the next chapter written…I was grounded from the computer for and hour…it would have been longer but im the youngest and a spoiled brat lol lets just say its highly possible I would be sent to the incinerator for being a bad egg or nut lol I love willy wonka which is why I am enjoying these pixie sticks here lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me no ownie degrassi :P**

Eli was walking by the park listening some music on his ipod when he saw some girl fall and start puking and then just laid there motionless. It took him a minute to react and go see if she was alright. When he got nearer to the girl he realized it was Clare.

"OH MY GOD! Clare are you okay? What's wrong? Clare wake up! CLARE!" He was frantic the girl of his dreams was lying motionless on the ground with….a bear can next to her? What the hell was going on!

She stirred. "Mmm…Eli….you got my calls?" _Calls? Oh shit I left my phone at home!_ He grabbed her phone and saw that she called him twice.

"No I left my phone at home….why did you call?" He knew he should be asking other questions but he was really confused.

"Hmm….i don't really know…I couldn't find my way home…everything just kept spinning and spinning and finally just tripped and then I pretty much threw up the 5 or 6 bears that I had and decided I was sleepy and comfy. Then I dreamt of you and telling you my plan to bring Fitz down…mmm….sleep…"

"Clare stay awake! What do you mean 'take down Fitz'?" He was getting really confused. What was going on! Clare was drunk…she was acting so…not Clare… "Are there more problems at home?"

She smiled up at him assuming it was a dream. She missed Eli so much and felt so bad that she was sure all she would dream about was him. She assumed this was a dream where she could act however she wished and tell Eli anything. "When they are home, they fight…but they are hardly ever home."

"What are you doing passed out drunk in the park! Clare, this is so unlike you. Tell me what is going on!"

"This is such a nice dream. I've missed you so much! You see…heeehee…I'm going to get Fitz. He will go down with a crash….and a burn!" She started giggling. The alcohol was making her act so unlike herself and she knew it but she also assumed this was still a dream. Eli just stared at her with a confused look. She huffed. "Your supposed to understand Eli! This is my dream I shouldn't have to spell it out to you."

He realized he could use this dream notion to his advantage. "But you must! You know that if it wasn't a dream I'd act like this. You dream of me the way I am." He knew it probably wasn't true. She probably never even dreamed about him before.

She just smiled wide at that. "Yeah I know. Every other dream you do the same thing. Using the logic you use in the real world." Eli was stunned…._Does that mean she dreams about me often?_ He wondered. Then shook his head clear. He needed to focus. Clare was drunk and had passed out in the park and he needed to know how it started.

"Okay, Eli! I'll tell you. I wish I could really tell you. You are my solid, my rock and you make me so happy. I feel I can tell you anything. But I know you would stop me and make sure I never went near Fitz if we were on good terms and I told you what I wanted to do." She sighed and started to lay back on the ground.

"Clare!" He picked her up and took her to a picnic table. "Stay awake!"

She sat up and smiled. "Mmmmkkkk…"

"Now finnish! What's this about Fitz?"

"Well…you see…I'm going to break his heart. Make him fall for me, then crush him." She began giggling again.

Eli was at a loss for words. "um….what? Wait…explain why you are drunk please!"

"Well I went to a party at the Ravine with Fitz. After kissing him I told him I had to go because the only person I could think about was you and how I wish you had been the guy I was kissing, not him." She blushed when she looked up at him.

Eli's jaw dropped. _She wished it was me. Does that mean…no…Clare couldn't like me like that…could she?_ As these thoughts were going through his head he felt something against his lips. And then it disappeared as soon as it was there.

"Eli, I love you! I promise you I will tell you for real and not in a dream when this is all over."And then she passed out.

"Clare…I love you too…." He then decided, though it went against his better judgement, to support her and even help her with her plan to take Fitz down. The plan didn't make him happy, but she went to such lengths for her plan. He picked her up and took her to his place. Clare still thought it was a dream and had no idea she was going to wake up next to the boy she had been dreaming about for weeks.

**Ya I know…it sucks…Im having a slight case of writers block and I worked all day…ideas would be great I wont be able to update tomorrow due to my working from 4 to 10 and having school…so hopefully…the writers block will disappear….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier I was….a little…out of it. Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

General POV

Claire woke up with a blasting headache. She vaguely remembered anything from the night before. She could remember her wonderful dream though. She'd been able to tell Eli everything after finding her when he wouldn't answer her calls and she was able to tell him she loved him. She could hardly wait till that came true. Until she could tell Eli the truth. She loved him so much.

She opened her eyes to find a figure sleeping next to her. She screamed and fell out of the bed. She looked around not looking at the person she woke up with. She didn't recognize the place at all. _What the…did I…am I in Fitz…please God, no…. _ She was scared and desperate.

Eli had woken up to Clare screaming. She looked scared and upset on the floor.

"Clare! It's me, Eli! You're fine!"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Eli! What am I doing in your room waking up in a bed next to you…wait..we didn't…did we!"

He looked appalled. "NO! I would never take advantage of you like that! I found you sleeping in the park."

She began to panic when realization hit her… "Are you saying...that last night…everything that was said…was not a dream?" She said it slowly trying to comprehend what was happening.

He smirked and answered "Nope!" with a pop of the "p."

"SHIT!" His eyes opened wide when Clare cursed.

"Language! St. Clare, cursing, drinking, and seducing the school's biggest bully…what _is_ this world coming to!" He joked.

"Eli…" She looked desperate, which she was. She'd sacrificed so much for her plan to work. She'd sacrificed her happiness with Eli. Eli made her happy. She wanted to smile but could only think of what this could mean…collapse of everything. "Before anything I need an aspirin please." Her head was killing her. He came back quickly with 2 aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks!" She mumbled.

"Clare, let me say this" he took a deep breath before continuing "I love you! I know you love me too, or at least that's what you said to me last night. Please don't risk your safety. Fitz is really bad news. The wrong move could cause a big problem."

"Eli, you can't stop me! That's why I broke off our friendship. I knew you would try to stop me and I couldn't let you do that." She paused for a minute. "Eli, I'm sorry, but…"

"Clare, just stop." Eli interrupted. He was not letting her walk out of his life again. It hurt too much. She closed her mouth waiting for him to continue. "Clare I said I love you! And I'm not letting you walk out of my life just for Fitz." She was about to tell him to stop and leave her alone, she could figure things out on her own but when she opened her mouth she wasn't able to say a thing. Eli had stopped her from saying anything…with a kiss. She tried to push him away at first but gave into the passion that had been building up for a while. She felt his tongue on her lips and let him enter, each of them learning each other's mouths. She pulled him closer and almost forgot why she was fighting him when her phone went off.

She snapped out of it and went to grab her phone ignoring Eli. Eli was happy they had finally kissed, but when she gave him the cold shoulder and just went to her phone, he was hurt.

_Clare woke up and you weren't here! Where are you!_

_-Mom_

_I woke up hungry and didn't want to wake you so I went to The Dot. Sorry!_

_-Clare_

Clare had replied quickly and effortlessly. It was easy to come up with an excuse. She'd actually done this a few times the past few weeks. Her mom was either working or sleeping so she didn't notice Clare all that much.

_OK just worried for a second. I have to go to work today so you have a great day._

_Thanks, mom, I'll do my best._

She sighed…Ya…the way things were going, this day wasn't going to be going so great. Her phone went off again.

_Hey! Missed you after you left last night! Hope we can, you know, pick up where we left off. Lol ;)_

She unintentionally groaned at the text from Fitz. Eli took the phone before she even knew he had moved next to her. He read the message and his face paled.

"Clare, what happened between you two?"

"We only kissed, it's none of your business!" His eyes showed pain at that. She instantly regretted it but didn't take it back. She needed him to dislike her. She grabbed her phone back and texted Fitz back.

_How about we party at the Ravine again tonight? But I'm warning you, we will do nothing more than kiss and hang out. ;p_

"Fine, do what you want with Fitz…but I'm not letting you do this alone."

Clare was shocked and rendered speechless when her phone went off again.

_Sounds good, babe. And that's fine, we'll take things nice and slow. ;D Can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick ya up at 9._

_Sounds great but I got to go. See you later._

"OK. Eli, we can't be friends. My plan is turning out so well. If we are friends, it will be hard to get him to trust me. And trust is, well, kind of vital for this to work!"

Eli groaned. "Clare…" he plead. He grabbed her and kissed her again. She had control and her headache was beginning to fade away. She pushed him away when her phone went off again.

_K but I also have a proposition for you when I see you tonight :D_

_OK sounds great better be good_

_Hmm…what kind of proposition could Fitz be talking about…?_ Clare thought.

_OH it is…it is…_

"Clare, tell me you don't love me!"

"WHAT!" She couldn't do that…she loved him too much to lie about that. She had wanted to tell him for months. Why did he have to wait so long to tell her how he felt? He picked the worst time to tell her. "I c-can't…"

"Why!" he persisted.

"Eli, I love you too…"

He grabbed her and kissed her again. This time she didn't fight it.

They came up for breath. "Eli, I can't…I have to go home…and get ready to go to the Ravine…"

Pain flashed in his eyes. "Clare…you're not going to drink again, are you?"

"I-I…I don't know…" She admitted. She didn't want to, but getting close to Fitz came with a price. Partying was part of it.

"Come over afterwards…say you're staying at Alli's or something…"

"Eli…what are you saying?" she was really confused.

"I'm saying we may not be able to be together in public, but we can do a secret relationship thing. I can help keep you sane through this. I know you wouldn't be able to do it without losing part of your mind. I'll pick you up at the park down the street from the ravine at 11:30, ok? I don't want you to fall asleep in the park again and risk someone not as nice as me finding you."

She didn't know what to think. "Eli…I…" She looked into his eyes and realized what she had to do. She smiled. "I love you! You are my rock. You have kept me sane through so much. Without you I would have lost it long ago. If you can keep me sane through this, we can survive anything." She stood up and kissed him. "And, yes, I will come over here!" They kissed for a few more minutes and then he took her home. She wanted to sleep a little more to get rid of the headache then get ready for the Ravine with Fitz.

**OK! I didn't entirely hate this I started writing this on a caffeine high…when I wrote those terrible author notes at school….yeah…I was in a hurry for each cuz class was about to begin. That is why you don't give sam 3 energy drinks before school, she goes a little…hyper….lol im talking about myself in 3****rd**** person…please tell me what you thought I need to know…what do you guys think I should add to the Ravine chapter next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy it was written in like 10 minutes in class so…not my best work but here ya go :D**

**I own nothing**

General POV

Eli sat at home worrying about Clare. It was 10 now and he knew Fitz has already picked her up. He had wanted to fallow them there or be close in case she needed him. He didn't trust Fitz and was afraid of all that could happen or go wrong. He sighed, and decided he could at least go to the park where he was to meet Clare. It was only a short walk from the Ravine. _The closer the better!_ He thought.

Clare was picked up at 9 and she and Fitz went straight to the Ravine. Alli had agreed to cover for her that night, not people told what was going on, only being left with a promise that she would know soon. Clare hoped it would be soon anyways… Clare couldn't wait till 11:30 when she could be away from Fitz and all his dumbass friends.

They were all completely drunk except Clare. She had learned from her mistake the night before. She only had one beer and was taking small sips. Fitz hadn't noticed, he was already half gone when he got Clare from her house.

Fitz went and sat next to Clare, ready to propose his proposition. "So…Clare..ready to hear about that proposition I've got for ya?"

Clare became a little skeptical at that. She was scared of him. She knew what he could do to her. She forced a smile. "Sure!" She tried to sound upbeat.

"Well…" He was drunk and was having trouble coming up with the words "I really like you Clare. I mean really, really like you and would like to get to know you better…as my girlfriend…so…how about it? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She felt relieved and a bit triumphant. Her plan was going well. "YES!" She pretended to be excited.

He smiled wide and his eyes lit up. "Cool…now…where were we last night?"

Clare felt disgusting kissing Fitz. She kept letting her mind wander to Eli and what he might be doing. _I can't wait to see him._ She was trying not to gag while kissing Fitz. All she could taste was beer. It was gross. _Ugh…when will this all be over!_ She thought desperately. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it without getting sick, one of Fitz's friends sat in between them and broke them apart.

"Heeeeeeeeyyy! Whose da perty lady?" This guy was completely gone. Rediculously gone! Fitz just rolled his eyes at his intoxicated friend, he was used to it.

"This is my girlfriend, Clare. Clare, this is Carl."

"Hello!" Carl said with a wink. "Fitz, my man, can ya share da love." He laughed and winked at his friend.

Fitz just scowled and snapped on him. "Dude! Stay away from her or I'll kick your ass I know how you can be when it comes to girls. Carl got up huffily grumbled under his breath. Fitz turned to Clare again. "Sorry about that, he can be a douche sometimes." She forced a laugh and a reassuring smile at him. He was leaning to her to kiss some more when her phone went off. _Thank you!_ She thought happily. She did not want to kiss him anymore. It was by far the grossest thing she'd ever done.

It was her alarm telling her it was time to go (11:20). "Hey, I have to go or I'll be grounded with bars on my windows for an eternity." She giggled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, winked and left. Little did she know, Carl was waiting for his chance to get at her as he followed her out of the Ravine.

Eli sat at the park looking the stars. He looked at his phone: 11:25. 5 minutes until Clare was supposed to meet him here. _I really hope she isn't drunk like last night._ He thought. But he knew Clare. He knew she'd try to make a better decision. He hoped anyway.

His phone went off and he saw it was Clare when her picture came up.

"Hey, gorgeous! Can't wait till…" He was quickly cut off by screaming. He not only heard it through the phone, but also down the street. He caught his breath when he realized it was Clare's screams for help.

"ELI! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!" Gave her desperate cries.

**Haha sorry for the cliffhanger. I only got this far before my teacher was all we are going to learn about Voltaire today…ya…boring class….but just typed it up so..ya…can ya tell I like elipses (…) lol its not my best but I actually don't entirely hate it…it's a lil disappointing I know. Tell me what ya think and as always ideas are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

General POV

Clare walked out of the Ravine excited to be able to see Eli. She was about 5 minutes from the park when someone grabbed her from behind. She had her phone in her hand and hit speed dial 2 for Eli.

"ELI! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!" She was panicking. The person who grabbed her was dragging her into some bushes off to the side of the sidewalk. He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. When she saw his face, she recognized Carl.

Eli started running as fast as her could towards her desperate screams. All of a sudden, they stopped. He began to panic. "Come on Clare, where are you?" He said to himself. He was about a 5 min walk from the Ravine searching frantically for Clare when he heard rustling in the bushes next to him and a whimper. "Clare?" He went to investigate the bushes and what he saw shocked him. A guy about 19 with greasy hair and obviously drunk was on top of some girl. Eli saw he was choking the girl and the girl stopped fighting and went limp. Her clothes were torn in some places. It took a moment for Eli to recognize Clare. She had bruises forming on her arms and around her eye. _She looks so fragile. And she not breathing. Clare shouldn't have to go through this…I have to help her…_

The guy started to take her clothes off when Eli finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"HEY!" Eli yelled. "GET THE HELL OF CLARE YOU BASTARD!" Eli grabbed the guy and punched him. The guy tried to fight back but the punch made his senses worse than they already were from drinking. Eli punched him again and Carl fell to the ground. Eli kicked him a few times and called 9-1-1. He quickly told operator where he was and what happened and he went over to Clare.

"Clare? Clare?" She wasn't moving and she had bruises forming around her neck where the guy had choked her. She was barely breathing. He started to cry. "Clare, please stay with me…don't leave me…please?" He plead through his tears. When the ambulance and police arrived he was still crying over the small, helpless girl he loved so much. "Clare, the ambulance is here…your going to get taken care of now. I know you'll be fine."

The medics quickly took her to the hospital and allowed Eli to ride with them. Eli was questioned by the police on what happened. "I was at the park waiting for her to show up so we could hang, when I got a call. I answered it and heard her screaming for help not only through the phone, but down the street from where I was. I ran towards her voice searching for her and found that guy strangling her and trying to take her clothes off…" He started to cry again. _What if I hadn't been there! What could have happened to her?_ He felt terrible and was happy he had decided to go to the park to wait for her if she was in trouble. _If I had never found out about her plan…where would she be right now?_ He knew he would never leave her. Seeing her so helpless made him realize she was his one and only. He loved her so much. He waited for the doctor to come out and tell him how she was.

He had tried to call her parents but their phones were off. They had probably been fighting and took off without a trace. Clare had complained about them doing that sometimes. They'd leave to a friends and leave their phones behind to 'get away from it all.' He couldn't leave here without anyone to lookout for Clare.

"Sir, are you here for Clare Edwards?" He just shook his head yes. "Are you a relative."

"No, but I am her best friend. I can't get a hold of her family. I need to know how she is."

The doctor nodded and looked him in the eyes. "She has bruising on her neck, her arms and her ribs. Nothing serious. Though she was strangled, she doesn't show any signs of any damage from that other than some bruising. She can leave as soon as she's ready."

Eli felt like 10000 pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

She was going to be all right.

**Don't hate me. I know…it sucked…but I liked the idea…im currently freaking out for whats going on on degrassi in the fall…I mean seriously…o and I have to say to my friend Ali since she's supposedly going to look this up to read…I did not base carl off of her brother….Carl and my bro Kyle are too remain secret lovers forever…lol**

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

Clare woke up to Eli sleeping next to her. _What…oh yeah…_ she remembered what happened on her way to meet Eli, and remember Carl trying to strangle her. She smiled…Eli must have saved me. Her phone was right next to her and it started vibrating. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital. She checked her phone…it was Fitz.

_Hey babe! Up for hanging at the Ravine again tonight?_

Though she obviously was okay, she did not plan on going anywhere near the Ravine, for a long, long time.

_Sorry, Hun. I don't plan on going there ever again…_

She sighed…she knew she'd have to tell him what happened.

_Why? Did I do something wrong?_

_NO! I'm at the hospital right now._

_Wait…what? What's going on?_

Fitz had left the Ravine about an hour after Clare had. When he got the text she was in the hospital, he began to freak out. He actually really liked her. If something happened to her on the way home from the Ravine, he was going to feel guilty for not walking her home at that time of night. He needed to know what happened, but he also needed to see her to make sure she was okay.

_What hospital are you at? I'll be there as soon as I can._

Clare laid there, shocked. _Crap!_ She thought. She sent him the info and proceeded to attempt to wake Eli up.

"Eli, wake up!" she called to him. He was in a chair next to her bed. He groaned something about "5 more minutes, mom!" Clare giggled at this, and was amused until she remembered Fitz was on his way to the hospital and would not be happy to see Eli in his girlfriend's hospital room. "Eli, you have to wake up!" She called again. An idea crossed her mind. She got up, and realized how much pain she was in. She could feel the bruises and the pain was hardly bearable. She took the two steps to Eli, and bent down with a grimace on her face. She was determined though; she'd always wanted to do this: She bent down and kissed Eli. He instantly awoke to her soft lips on his and immediately kissed her back. He brought his right hand to her neck and his left to her sides when she backed away with a cry of pain.

His eyes widened. "Oh…shi…I'm so sorry Clare."

She smiled. "It's okay. The bruises will go away soon." She laughed and winked at him. "Then you won't have to worry so much." Suddenly her smile was wiped off her face and fear crept into it. She got back in her bed and proceeded to inform Eli of what was going on. "Quick! Look like you were just visiting to see if I was okay because you found me. Fitz is here." That's all she needed to say to get Eli back on track. He quickly flattened his hair and walked closer to the door to make it appear as if he was only there for a few minutes.

Fitz walked in and immediately noticed Eli. "What the hell are you doing here, freak!" He snarled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own degrassi.**

"Fitz!" Clare called. "I'm sooo happy to see you!" Her voice immediately go Fitz's attention away from Eli. His eyes softened and then went to worry when he saw the bruises on her neck. "First tell me what happened, and then we'll get to why _he's_ here."

"Well…you remember how Carl was all over us at the Ravine…" Fitz shook his head indicating he remembered and for her to go on. "Well…when I left ….I guess he kind of followed me…and then he jumped me. When I started to scream for someone to help me he began to strangle me. Eli here had heard my screams and saved me from Carl." She took a deep breath. "Eli was just here checking on how I was doing since he found me when I was barely breathing."

Fitz looked at Eli, thankful. Sure he hated the guy, but he saved the girl he cared about. Then he did the most unexpected thing anyone thought would happen…he walked up to Eli…and _hugged_ him. When Fitz let go, both Clare and Eli looked at Fitz in confusion. "Thank you for saving her. She means so much to me." He gave Clare a warm smile which she returned.

"Thank you so much Eli. I'll see you at school."

Eli was sad he had to leave Clare, but he was picking her up tomorrow morning to take her home anyway. "Goodbye. Call if ya need anything. I'm glad you're feeling well." He looked at Fitz and nodded an acknowledgement. "Fitz." Fitz nodded back and turned back to Clare.

Eli left with a smirk, knowing Clare would soon be in his arms again and out of Fitz's soon.

"Clare I am so sorry! I should have known Carl would have pulled something like this on you. He has a reputation for being rough with girls, and I saw the way he was looking at you!" He looked sincere and broken.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm okay! It's _not_ your fault so please don't blame yourself." She smiled. She actually meant this. It was Carl's creepy self's fault. Fitz hadn't done anything wrong…in that department. "How about we go on a normal date tomorrow night? I hear they are having a moonlight parade about a half hour drive from here? I'll be leaving the hospital in the morning.

He smiled wide, reminding Clare of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "I'd love that! I'll pick you up at 6."

"okay!" she said as enthusiastically as she could. "Hey I'm really tired…it's like 1 am and I have to wake up early to leave tomorrow." She yawned. She wasn't lying…she was exhausted, but she also wanted Fitz to go away so she could text Eli.

He was walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss. "okay! Can't wait till tomorrow night! Sweet dreams, Clare!"

After he left, she immediately texted Eli.

_Hey! I miss you! Pick me up as early as you can tomorrow so I can see you! ;)_

After about a minute she got a response back.

_I'll be there at 7. Can't wait to see you! I love you!_

She smiled and immediately replied back.

_Love you too! I'm going to get some sleep now._

_Okay! Night Blue Eyes!_

She was half asleep when she heard her phone vibrate again.

_Hey, sweet heart. I know you're probably sleeping or doing whatever you and Alli do when you have your little sleep overs. I just wanted to let you know your father and I are going on a vacation to Paris to try and fix everything. We will be back in 3 weeks. There is $350 on the kitchen counter. Love you and I will miss you! ~mom_

It took a few messages for Clare to get it all. She was happy: her parents were trying to work things out; most of her bruises would be gone by the times they got back so they wouldn't have to know. She could pay her hospital bills on her own…they wouldn't be that much and she had lots of money in her savings account. She smiled…she could invite Eli over to keep her company too….slowly her eyelids fell and dreamed dreams filled with Eli.

**Okay so, not too bad I hope…the moonlight parade thing…I'm basing it off the parade I was in about 2 weeks ago with my high school's anime club. It was awesome…it's a parade that starts after it's completely dark and you decorate in glow sticks….yay for my glow in the dark shoes lol! It was epic…**


	12. Authors note

**Ok, so I know im a terrible person...i haven't updated in so long…I have had soo much drama leaving me with the worst writers block…its so bad that on my papers at school im getting lows Cs, Ds, and even an F….i am so disappointed in myself…but between backstabbing supposed best friends, a boyfriend who scares the hell out of me, and the way ive been acting…I need an outlet and I was actually able to write something at school…and I have a few ideas for this story but a little help would be greatly appreciated…plz?**

**But there is good news! i got into the colleges i applied to...Luther, Carthage, and Western Illinois...this is what has made everything better...and calmed me down about school...yays! :)**

**~Samantha~**


	13. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Degrassi in any way shape or form**_

**General POV**

Eli picked her up right at 7. He helped her into the car and she whimpered in pain as she sat down. She couldn't wait till the bruises on ribs were gone.

"So how was your night, beautiful?"

"Terrible with out you. Tonight may be worse though. . ."

"Oh? And why is that?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Fitz and I are going to the moonlight parade tonight. It's about a 30 minute drive from here."

His eyes cast back to the road and he just stared straight ahead. It was silent for a minute when he broke the silence. "Can I come over when you get back? I'll sneak in and hide from your parents if they come to your. . ."

"That reminds me!" She interrupted him with a dazzling smile. "My parents are in Paris for the next 3 weeks. . .and I was wondering. . ." She took a deep breath, he looked at her expectantly. "You don't have to say yes. I just thought it'd be nice. . . I understand if you don't want to. . ."

Eli interrupted her rambling with a smirk. "Clare, stop rambling. What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath, wincing slightly as her ribs let her remember her injuries with a sharp pain. Eli looked at her worriedly but let her go on. "I was wondering if. . . you'?"

Eli laughed. "Clare, I'm going to need you to speak slower and more clearly. I don't understand run-everything-together."

Clare blushed and repeated what she said more clearly. "I was wondering if. . . you'd like to keep me company during those three weeks?" She looked away avoiding his stare. By now they were parked in front of her house.

"Clare, look at me." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I would love to stay with you."

Clare smiled widely. "YAY!" She let out enthusiastically and gave Eli a chaste kiss on the lips.

They headed inside. "Watch what you want. I'm going to take a shower." She gestured towards the living room and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Clare didn't take a long shower, just long enough to let what happened the night before hit her like a ton of bricks and she started crying before finishing up the shower. She had had a chance to really think about what happened. She had almost ended up like Darcy, or even worse: dead. She chose blue jeans and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes. She yawned, still tired from the night before. She walked down the stairs to find Eli half asleep on the couch.

Eli had also been up all night, thinking about what could have happened to Clare. Clare climbed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and they became comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

Eli dreamed of Clare and two of them becoming real couple after the whole Fitz ordeal.

Clare, on the other hand, was having a not so pleasant dream filled with Carl's face and what could have happened if no one had heard her cries. She just kept screaming. . . and screaming. . .

Clare was screaming at the top of her lungs and woke Eli with a start. "NO! GET OFF OF ME! NO!" She whimpered and began sobbing in her sleep. "ELI! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME!"

"Clare!" She was kicking now. "_Clare!_" He began to shake her gently, so not to scare her more. She was still thrashing and screaming cries of help though. "_Come on Clare! WAKE UP!" _He said with more force. She finally stopped flailing and screaming but fell of the couch with a cry of pain from her bruises and curled up into a ball and cried.

Eli knelt down to her level and slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Clare?" She jumped back from his touch and looked up. When she realized where she was and who she was with she attacked Eli and cried on his shoulder. Eli didn't understand what was going on. "Clare, what's wrong? What were you dreaming about?"

Clare let out one last sob and let herself stop crying before answering. "I was so scared Eli. . ."

Eli was confused. "Why? It was only a dream. Your fine now."

"That just the thing Eli! It wasn't just a dream. It was me getting attacked but this time you never came to help and he got away with everything. . ." She began to cry again. "What. . .what if you hadn't found me, Eli? What if he got away with everything. . .?"

Eli held her in his arms. "Sh. . . don't think like that. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Clare let out a sob that she felt in her ribs and she sucked in another painful breath. "You know, you are too good for me?" She smiled at Eli.

Eli smirked at her in return. "No, Clare, it's the complete opposite way around."

Clare hugged Eli tightly and looked at her watch. It was 2pm. "All this crying made me hungry. Let's order a pizza." They ordered a cheese pizza. As they waited they watched Destination Truth. When the pizza finally arrived Clare paid the delivery guy and they began to eat.

"So, when is Fitzy boy supposed to pick you up?" Eli asked with a bitter tone.

Clare sighed a bit. "Six."

"Ugh! I don't want you to go!"

"I know, but I'm going to. This is the perfect opportunity for me to get closer to Fitz. My plan is working. I can feel it. We are already an "official"" Clare did quotation marks with her fingers at the word official "couple. It can't be long before he lets it slip that he loves me. I just need to figure a better way to hurt him rather than 'I don't love you, let's break up.' No. . . it needs to be heart-wrenchingly heart-breaking."

As a sudden thought came to Eli, he grinned wickedly.

"What?" Asked Clare.

"When you turn him down, make sure he comes to talk to you. And he can walk in on you. . . and me. . .in a very, _very_ compromising position. His ego will go down considerably knowing you chose the 'freak' over him."

Clare sat in silence, pondering this idea Eli brought to her attention. "Eli. . ." She slowly let out. Eli looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. "You are a GENIOUS!"

Eli was shocked for a second and quickly recovered with his signature smirk. "Well, this will be fun."

**Ok! I did it! It's been forever I know I'm a terrible person. I feel terrible. I've just been overwhelmed. So, yesterday this kid I know died of cancer complications. I didn't know him well, but well enough that it hit me. Now my friend is freaking out cuz he believes death comes in threes and his girlfriend is due anytime now to have their daughter and for some reason he thinks im gonna kill myself…how that one works….i've no idea…well I do…but still…and then theres Wendy's the place I work…horrible since we got a new GM….ugh! I know Im ranting but I needed to do it somewhere. **

**Read and Review please! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own degrassi**

**General POV as always **

Eli left Clare's to pick up some stuff from his house and to drop Morty off so Fitz wouldn't become suspicious. Clare had given Eli a key so he could get in and meet her when she arrived home. Clare would be gone by the time he returned.

"I can't wait till I'm home…with your arms wrapped around me." Clare had said to him before her left.

He replied with a smirk. "I love you Clare!"

Fitz arrived a half hour later.

Clare opened the door and let out a fake wide smile. "I love that top on you. The blue brings out your blue eyes." He leaned in and kissed her. They started their 30 minute drive.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The bruises are slowly fading away but the pain has also subsided."

Fitz smiled. "That's good…I'm so sorry! I should have known Carl was going to try something…" he looked solemnly at the road he was driving on.

"It's not your fault Carl is a creep, Mark." Honestly, it wasn't, and Clare knew that. The silence was deafening. "Let's turn on the radio." Clare declared. They both reached out for the radio when their hands touched.

Fitz had shivers go down his spine. _What does this girl do to me? _He wondered.

Clare, on the other hand, was disgusted. _I can't wait till this is all over. Every time we touch, especially kiss…I feel like I'm going to be sick! _

They finally arrived to the parking spots for the parade. They parked and Fitz got out and met Clare on the other side and grabbed her hand. She grimaced, but quickly put a smile on her face before Fitz noticed. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"You bet!" she replied with fake enthusiasm.

**This was so…bleh…I'm disappointed in myself…but I had retyped the last chapter to realize I already typed it and I was exptremely annoyed…this is a filler…the next chapter will be the date and the chapter after that will be what Eli is up to during that date. At least that's what im going for…im trying to update this more. I haven't given up on this story it will be finished I had a lot done when I lost my notebook…it's somewhere…but I think someone might have stolen it….which sucks and im glad my name is not in it cuz it's an invasion of privacy!**


	15. i swear i will update soon

Hey guys sorry for not updating. I will soon…Ive just got a lot of family issues going on including the return of my baby sister's seizures which were supposed to be gone after her hemispherectomy 3 years ago. What kind of sick being would do this to a 6 year little girl with everything to live for I'll never understand….She's at the St. Louis children's hospital right now hope for the best for my little sister Nellie she's a loving fun filled little girl in spite of everything!

Samantha


End file.
